Dinner With Satan
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: Videl feels that Gohans parents need to meet her father in the proper way, since they didn't get a chance to during the time of Buu. Now Gokou and Chichi and even Goten have been invented to a small dinner with Hercule. *REVIEW!*


I don't own anything! DRAGONBALL Z is not mine! I wish it was but its not.  
  
LEAVE A REVIEW!  
  
Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan can I ask you something?" Videl asked. Gohan was dropping her back off at home, since their date had just ended about an hour or so ago, and they decided to sit and talk to a while. "Yeah Videl?" Gohan said sweetly an overly large smile on his face. "I've been doing some thinking, and I want our parents to meet." Gohan looked at her. "They already did, remember?"  
  
"That was because of Buu, and it wasn't even proper! Gohan I have thought about it and tomorrow night sounds just fine to me."  
  
"Tomorrow night?! But--"  
  
"No buts! Tomorrow night at seven be here. Got it?" She starred at him a small hint of a glare in her beautiful blue eyes. Gohan couldn't help but melt at the sight of them. He nodded. After a goodnight kiss Videl got out of the car and went inside leaving Gohan alone. He signed in defeat and back the car up leaving the long driveway, and large house behind. It wasn't that he didn't want his parents to meet Hercule, but just how would they act around each other? Would there be tension? It wasn't his dad he worried about, it was his mother.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Chichi screamed. Gokou and Goten turned their attention form playing a board game to Gohan who had just gotten home and told his mother about the next night. "SHE WANTS *US* TO EAT DINNER THERE?!" Chichi grabbed her head and paced around the kitchen. "Oh my! How do I look? What am I going to wear? I can' believe this!" She said.  
  
"Come on Chichi its just dinner." Gokou said moving his piece around the bored landing on 'Chance.' "Pick a card dad." Goten said. Chichis face once again got red. "Just dinner?! Gokou this is Gohan future wife were talking about! And not to mention his future father-in-law!" Gohan blushed a bright red. "Mom." he said.  
  
"Gohan there's no denying it! Videl and I have already planned out everything." Gohan looked at her wide-eyed. His girlfriend and mother had already planned out his wedding day? When was he going to find out about it? Gohan put his face in his hand and shook his head. This was all moving too fast for him.  
  
"Mom when Gohan married Videl will she be like my sister?" Goten asked, moving the dog around the board collecting his two hundred dollars from Gokou who was banker. "Yes sweetie she will be."  
  
"Okay that's cool. I really like Videl." Goten said. "Dad you owe me a thousand dollars. You landed on boardwalk."  
  
"Aw, man! That's all my money Goten!" Gokou said crossing his arms and signing at his loss. "Well looks like I won!" Goten cheered putting his hands over his head and shaking them. "Third time in a row!"  
  
"Good. Now Goten take a bath and wash you hair. You will have to be clean for dinner tomorrow night." Chichi ordered. Goten jumped up from the table and ran upstairs. A minute later the bath water was running. Chichi followed goten soon after still mumbling about what to wear, and how to fix her hair, and what to dress Gokou and Goten in. Gohan sat down in front of his father who was putting the game away. "Don't worry son it will go fine. Nothing will happen we have all learned to ignore Hercules raves and rants. Although sometimes they do get pretty annoying." Gokou said looking at Gohan.  
  
"I know dad, but its not Hercule I'm worried about it mom."  
  
"Oh why?"  
  
"I'm scared he'll say the wrong thing - and mom will blow up on him." Gohan laid his head in his hands and signed.  
  
"Like about Cell right?" Gokou grinned and took a seat next to his oldest. "Uh-huh. Possibly about Buu too." Gohan banged his head on the table. 'I just want things to be normal tomorrow.' He thought.  
  
~*~  
  
The next night.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The Sons arrived at the Satans house at seven on the dot thanks to Chichi who pushed them all out of the house very quickly. They would have been there sooner, but traffic was back up out of Satan city. They all got out of the car, Gokou and Goten dressed in identical tuxes with matching bowties. Gohan was wearing a green jacket with yellow pants, and Chichi was in a nice red and white dress her hair in a bun.  
  
Goten was first to the door so he got to ring the doorbell.  
  
He ringed it one.  
  
He ringed it again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And---  
  
"Goten stop that!" Chichi shouted at her youngest. The half-breed back away staying next to his father more avoiding Chichi glare. Gokou gave a nervous chuckle and placed his hand on Chichi arm. "Clam down Hun." He said smiling. Chichi couldn't help but smile when he looked at her like that. A few moments later the door opened and a butler stood there his nose straight up. "You're here to for the dinner get together I presume?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Gokou asked surprised. "The butler rolled his eyes. "I know everything." He said a sarcastic tone in his snotty voice.  
  
"Really! Wow! Can you tell us whats for dinner then? I'm starving!" Goten looked at the butler smiling obviously wanting to know the answer to the same question. The butler rolled his eyes again and snorted. "Just follow me." He said loosing his patients. Gokou looked at him and was about to ask him he was so rude when Gohan tugged his arm. "Dad don't. He's always that way, Videl said they were going to fire him soon anyway." Gokou shrugged and went back to smiling.  
  
The butler lead them threw the halls and into a room next to the dinning room entry. The room was very bright and filled with many beautiful lights and paintings, right in the middle of the room a large painting taking up the whole wall, was a picture of Hercule defeating Cell. A clip blown up from the movie they watched at the tournament no doubt. After the butler left the small family alone Goten starting mimicking the pictures poses.  
  
"I am Hercule! Mighty, Mighty Hercule!" Goten yelled and did a piece sign with both his hands. Then he started to flex his muscles like shown in one picture above the sofa. Gokou chuckled at his son's re-enactments of another Cell picture on the wall above the piano. Gohans face grew bright red, as did Chichis.  
  
"Goten! Stop! I knew I should have left you at Bulmas!" she said. Gokou was about to say something when she got him too. "Now don't you start either mister! I saw you laughing. All I wanted was for us to act like a normal family tonight, is that asking too much?" Chichi said starring into space her eyes big and bright. Gokou, Goten, and Gohan starred at her.  
  
The door swung open as Videl entered five minutes later. She was wearing a dress similar to Chichis except it had a scarf around the neck of it.  
  
"Well you guys look nice." She said. Goten blushed and put his hand behind his head starring at the ground. "Thank you Videl." Chichi said admiring her dress. "Did you get that at Out Dressers?" She asked. Videl nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I saw yours there too."  
  
"My dad should be here any second." She said as the door opened again and Hercule came in. "Or right now." Videl corrected herself. Hercule was wearing a nice brown dress suit with matching tie, and pants. He smiled brightly and put his hands on his hips. "Hello!" he said.  
  
'Here we go.' Gohan thought. Videl grabbed her father arm and brought him to the others. "You already know Gohan." She said flashing a smile to her boyfriend. "Hi sir." Gohan said. Hercule nodded. ".And these are his parents, Gokou and Chichi, and his brother Goten."  
  
"Nice to properly meet you." Chichi said. "Hi." Gokou said and stuck out his hand for Hercule to shake. Hercule shook his hand starring at him for a second. "Hey, don't I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah we met while fighting Buu, but didn't really get a chance to talk much."  
  
"I remember now! You're the one who needed energy or whatever for that thing in the sky." Hercule said looking a bit puzzled and stroking his chin. "Yup. That's me."  
  
"Right. Well dad we might as well go to the dinning room now." Videl said.  
  
They left the small waiting room and made their way down another set of large hallways heading towards the dinning room. More pictures of Hercule were plastered on the wall, until they got to a hallway with nothing but Videl pictures. Videl could fell her face turning red as they passed the 'baby section.' This got Chichi going about Gohans baby years.  
  
"Oh Videl you should have seen him that night. Running around the house with nothing on but his birthday suit!" Videl and Chichi both laughed while Gohan flushed red. "Mom do we have to talk about that?"  
  
"Yes of course I want Videl to know you've always been cute." Now they were getting into the conversation and showing and trading pictures next time Videl came over. Goten was listing a sly smirk on his face, as he found out the location of Gohans most embarrassing photos. 'Good for blackmail.' He thought. '.and great to show Trunks!' He snickered.  
  
In front of everyone Gokou and Hercule were walking and talking about stuff. 'Really can't keep a good conversation with this guy.' Gokou thought. 'Somehow always manages to end up talking about himself.' Gokou grinned. 'Kinda like Vegeta.'  
  
They entered the dinning room, which was, of course lined with photos of him. This time they were of matches he won at the tournaments, the announcer holding up his hand. The dinner table was large, and could probably seat twenty people. The chairs were made out of the most comfortable fabric money could buy, and the place mats have diamonds on each corner.  
  
They took their seats, Goten sat between Gokou and Chichi followed by Videl, and Hercule sat at the end of the table knife and fork in hand. "I'm ready to eat!" He yelled. A small man with a tall hat and white apron came running out apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry sir, but dinner in going to take a few minutes more. The new cook you hired was just fired for burning all the fish, and steaks. Seems he lied on his application."  
  
Hercule nodded. "Well don't apologize to me, there the guests!" He yelled. The short man apologized to everyone them went back into the kitchen once again. "Sorry 'bout the wait." Hercule said.  
  
"Oh its alright." Chichi said, but Goten and Gokou didn't agree, nor did their stomachs, which let out a growl. Goten laid his head on the table holding his gut. "Its okay tummy." He said.  
  
Gokou tried to make another conversation so he could ignore the hunger that kept bothering him. "So, um, Hercule this is a nice house you have." He said.  
  
"Thank you Gokou! Moved in it after I defeated Cell and had the city re- named after me." He laughed and everyone starred. Goten tilted his head to the side hunger completely forgotten. "But you didn't beat Cell." Hercule stopped laughing a sweat drop formed on his forehead. Nervousness kicking in quickly. "Yeah I did kid!" he said again.  
  
"No, Go-" Goten was cut short by Gohan leaning over Chichi covering his mouth with his hand. "Heh, Heh. Kids love to make up stuff these days." He said. Goten bit Gohans hand making the older Saiyan yelp. Everyone was now starring at Gohan who sunk a little in his seat. Luckily, luck was on his side, as waiters appeared out of the door each holding a silver platter, which smelled delightful.  
  
Gokou and Goten were practically drooling over the platters as the waiters sat them down in front of the two Saiyans. They quickly moved their hands escaping the nasty feeling of drool. The waiters left then father and son pretty much ripped open the lid and-  
  
"Where's the food?" Gokou asked starring down at a piece of top of the line steak rapped around some type of vegetable. It was rapped very preppy, with the lone piece of carrot, and potato on the side. Chichi covered her face. "Oh Kami no." she mumbled. Videl and Hercule starred. "You don't like it Gokou?" Videl asked.  
  
Gokou scratched his head. "Its okay, but where's the real food?"  
  
Videl blinked. "I don't know what you mean. That's the meal right there." She said. Goten studied his 'steak chunk' then picked it up as it were finger food, and popped it in his mouth. "That's not a lot." He said. Gohan's, as much as Gohan didn't want to admit it, he had to agree with them. He expected trays, and trays of food. Since he had more manners then the other two Saiyans he decided it was best to keep quiet.  
  
"Don't worry Videl, the foods just fine, right Gokou?" Chichi turned to here husband a very weird smile planted on her face. It was the smile of doom. The smile that meant, "If you don't eat the food you will regret it." She tilted her head towards the food her weird smile growing bigger. Gokou smiled back nervously, picked up his fork and knife and started eating like a normal 'human' not a Saiyan. He paced his bites so it might last a little longer.  
  
Poor Goten sat there watching everyone eat around him holding his stomach. He slid his spoon under his potato and began playing with it innocently. Or so everyone thought. A small grin lit up the Half-breeds face as he hit the other end of the spoon his fist. The spoon went one way the potato another.  
  
The potato hit Hercule in the forehead causing his to yelp and fall back in his seat, as the spoon hit the picture behind Goten leaving a large hole. Chichi and Gohan covered their heads both wanting to cry. Gokou and Videl laughed nervously. Goten sat there looking as innocent as can be.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Once dinner was over Hercule insisted he lead a tour through out his entire house. Since it wasn't that late and Goten didn't have to go to bed yet, Chichi agreed to it. They left the dinning room entering the hallway heading towards the living room. There again they traveled down the hallway with all the Hercule pictures when they reached the living room.  
  
The living room was bigger then the dinning room, and a lot brighter too. Nice love seats sat the four points coffee tables at their sides. Books and magazines were pushed to a corner incased in a bookcase next to the blue and white leather sofa. Animal heads poking out everywhere in the room. There was a boar on one wall and a deer on another. A couple fist on the one next to the door.  
  
Chichi wondered around the room in utter 'aw' at the room. "Why Videl this is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Yeah it sure is nice." Gokou added. Gohan stood next to Videl admiring the room also.  
  
Goten walked around the room touching and picking up any and everything he could find. "There lots of dead animals here." He said looking up at the boar head. "Uh, yeah." Hercule said. "I like to hunt."  
  
"This is what you get as a rewards for winning so many tournaments! Hahahaha!" he laughed at his own joke everyone else giving him a blank stare. His face went red. "Er, moving on."  
  
Before they got a chance to leave the room Goten popped out from behind a loose table with the boar's head on. "ROAR!" he shouted. Everyone in the room jumped, Chichi hopped into Gokous arms and Videl did the same with Gohan. Goten took off the Boars head smiling innocently.  
  
~*~  
  
The next room they hit was the trophy room. The room was larger then the living and dining rooms. It had prizes and awards won from each tournament, plus some other ones won by other things. Gokou leaned over to Gohan. "Gee, you would think he already has enough places for these things." Gohan laughed and rubbed his head. "You would think so huh?"  
  
".And this is my pride and joy." Hercule said his hands on his hips, proud ness written all over his face. He walked over to a glass case, which held his most prized poession, The belt he got for winning the tournament. "This is my favorite idem off all." He said. Goten followed his over, and pressed his face against the glass. "Wow, that is nice." He said. "Its soo shiny."  
  
"Can I touch it?" He asked. Hercule looked at him and smiled. "Sure, why not." He opened the case carefully and took out the prize. "Hold it carefully." He said. Goten took it from him and smiled brightly. "Hey dad how come you didn't get one, when you won?" Gokou shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Alright Goten put it up now." Chichi ordered still smiling. "Okay mom." He took a step over to Hercule when he tripped. The belt went flying, Hercule jumped for it, Chichi covered her eyes, Videl jumped for her father who went out the window, Gohan ran out of the room embarrassed, Gokou grabbed Videl who would have gone out the widow if he wouldn't have.  
  
Silence then-  
  
THUD.  
  
Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Oops."  
  
~*~  
  
All in all the dinner with Satan went pretty good until the last hour. They didn't get to see the whole house on a count of they had to rush Mr. Satan to the hospital. He broke his leg when he fell out of the window trying to catch his belt. Chichi had apologized many times; over and over again Videl kept telling her it was ok. All Gokou did about the situation was laugh at it like he always did. To him it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
Gohan did the same as Chichi apologizing about what happened. Again Videl told his it was ok, and they should plan another dinner party. 'Another dinner party?' Gohan thought. 'Great.'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Goten was at Trunks house and they were laying outside on the freshly mowed lawn talking about the dinner party.  
  
"You really hit him in the head with a potato?" Trunks grinned. "Uh-huh." Goten said grinning in the same evil way. Both boys laughed as Goten told Trunks what happened with the belt, then about the Boars head.  
  
"That's excellent Goten."  
  
"I know, and I can't wait for the next one."  
  
~*~  
  
The end!  
  
So what did you think? Good, Bad, Dumb, Stupid, Excellent, Awesome, Funny, lame?! I gotta know peoplez!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thanks! Bai! 


End file.
